Reoccurring Nightmares of a Tracker
by BlackRavenOfPoe
Summary: Demetri is the tracker of the Volturi, but he is a tormented soul that suffers from the same tormenting nightmare of what he did after his immortal change. He will never forgive himself for what he did, nor can he be helped.


The year was 526AD, I hadn't long turned 25 at the time, but if I knew then, what I do now, I would have never agreed to work with Amun and I wouldn't be here now. There was always something much more fear driving than death, it was living with no end, but I had picked this path and I did choose to work with Amun.

He was an Egyptian squire, he led the people of Greece to believe his families ancestors had created and built the pyramids of ancient Egypt and he was here looking for an architect to help him with his latest endeavours of building a new type of tomb for the fallen Pharaoh at the time.

Foolishly I believed him, it was a prospect that would benefit not only myself, but my family, the economy in Greece had taken a turn for the worse at the beginning of the century just before my arrival on this earth and it never made it out of the depression, so having being bought up in poverty and seeing my parents and siblings suffer with finding work, this was a great prospect, or so I had thought and I would have been a fool to turn down.

But with what Amun was offering me, was just a downfall to the plan, the job was in the north of Egypt, I knew my wife Euthalia, would never uproot and take our three children to Egypt, no matter how much I begged. She was a home girl.

Not to sound bias, but she was a Greek Goddess, we had married when we were both 16, quite old for our time, but our parents never rushed us. My father was a bully, he tormented my mother to close to insanity, that sometimes I found myself acting in that way towards my younger sisters.

But I had never known a love like hers before, I thought I would turn out like my father, a terrorizing wife beater, but Euthalia saved me from that, she taught me how to be the man I always inspired to be, that wasn't influenced by my father.

Although Euthalia was encouraging of the paths I went down, I knew she wouldn't leave Greece. Her home town, her life. I knew deep down she would never uproot our children, Nikolas, Athena and Alexandros, and nor would I ever ask her too. I would miss her and my children, they meant more to me than anything. They were the motivation to take the job with Amun, as the time away would be worth it, financially for all of us in the long run.

We would be stable for life and that was all I ever wanted for them. So when I broke the news, I wish more than anything now, that Euthalia had threatened to leave me, to divorce me, anything. I just wish now she had begged me to stay or I'd never see her and the children again. But she didn't. Like the woman I had fallen in love with, she supported me, on my final dream, my final path as you will, because that night. I would only see her one final time. 

A lot of what happened next in my mind was a blur, the following morning,my wife and children had already gone off to church when Amun came to me. Going on about how he saw potential in me,but here I was thinking it was for my skills as a labourer, but no, he had figured something out something deeper in me that he wanted, needed so to speak. He desired the gift I held within and my human life, meant nothing to this ruthless man, who at the time, I had considered a friend.

Although like many vampires, they remember the burning of the change, it lasting three days, but in all of my fifteen hundred odd years in this immortality, the last thing I remembered was boarding a ship to Egypt and nothing more.

The next three weeks after I board that ship with Amun was a blur. How did I know it was three weeks? I will come to that shortly, but the first memory I had was standing on that same ship, but not heading to Egypt, but back to Greece. The ship was empty, silent, Amun was no where in sight and there was a storm.

But I stood at the stern of the ship and just watched and waited for the in land to come into view, I didn't know at the time what I had become, or maybe I didn't know, but there is a three week blank in my everlasting memory,that had been blocked out. But now I wished, that what was about to happen could also be erased from my memory and be forever forgotten.

Finally the shipped docked and I dismounted the ship, making my way back to the family home, my family home. I needed to see my wife, my children, my old life, my life. The life I knew before Amun. I knew Amun had done something to me, but I didn't know what. I just needed my family, nothing more. So as the rain thrashed down around me. I made my way through the empty streets of Greece.

I had a new sense of bearing that I couldn't explain. I knew exactly where the four of them were. I don't know how I knew,but as I picked up speed towards my home, it made me want to see them more. I had missed them and whatever had happened to me, Euthalia would know what to do, she always did. No matter what.

Walking up the porch steps, I let out a contented sigh. Though I couldn't help but hesitate for a moment, I could smell them, hear their heartbeats. It was impossible. Was it a cruel joke I had been playing on myself? Or was I actually dead, a spirit looking for it's closure, to see my final one final time before crossing over into the light. Either way, nothing that had been happening to me seemed to make sense. So as my hand grasped around the doorknob, the rain trickling down the back of my neck, pooling over my skin, before sliding endlessly from my flesh. I finally rose my head and pushed open the door to the house.

I was surprised how my eyes adjusted quickly to the change of light, but I had already resided myself to already being dead, a ghost, looking for it's final reason to rest. So as I walked towards the kitchen, where Euthalia was, something led me right to her. So as I stood in the doorway, waiting for her to turn around, wanting and needing to see her face. Knowing she couldn't see me

But to my own surprised when she finally turned around, her face was sullen, withdrawn, she had been crying and the pure relief and calm in her expression when she saw me, confused me more. She could see me, but before I could react, she was in front of me, her arms sliding around my neck, her whispers, that even to this day still ring in my ears.

'You have been missing three weeks Demetri' her sobs came quickly and easily, as her grip tightened around me, I couldn't help my grasp around her as it tightened, as I held her fragile frame close to me. I felt her slender body try to wriggle from my grasp, as it continued to get tighter around her. But it was too late, the demon of what I was had taken over me as I buried my face into her neck.

Taking in her scent deeply, her screams for me to stop now went unheard, drowning out by the rush of blood now pumping viciously around her body, as my teeth automatically sunk into her soft flesh, her quick heart beat pumped her delicious tasting blood through her veins quicker, as her blood flowed evenly down my throat. It put out the dull numb ache of a fire burning there.

My venom pooling into the wound quicker, and if I had known in that moment, what I know now, I would have pulled from her, saved her and made her what I was. I would have selfishly damned her to this life. But it was her lips brushing against my ear, as her life slowly seeped away from, she whispered 'I forgive you'

But by the time I had pulled away from her, her body body had already gone limp I my grasp, as I fell to my knees, cradling her in my grasp, the only person I had loved without a doubt.

Euthalia was my entire life and I had taken her life, stolen, my children would now be a motherless as well as fatherless and it was all my fault, all my doing. I had become a monster and I couldn't even escape it

As my fingers delicately traced over her fine facial features, I wanted nothing more than to die with her, I didn't have a reason to live in any existence.

Even with that, you would think this would be the end to a sad tale, but it was only the beginning of the monstrous thing I came to do that night.

I don't know how long I had been there, it seemed like forever, but I couldn't let her go, letting go of Euthalia's body would make It more real that she was gone and that it was me who had done this to her. My eyes closed for the longest moment, as I tried to get my head around what to do next. But there were still no answers.

I was a cold blooded killer and I deserved nothing. Not even answers to the crime I had committed, but I knew that I had to do something. So sliding my arms underneath her body. I lifted her up and carried her upstairs to what was our bedroom.

The door had opened with a creak, as I placed her carefully onto the bed. I needed to fetch someone for help, but who? The children couldn't not wake and see what had become of their mother, their life force, the woman that had given them life. But then who could they go with?

But before long, my thinking had awoken that demon inside me again. The one that appeared right before I killed her. The one that took my senses. But this time I tried to fight back, to blank out the three hear beats drumming in my ear, but the pull of their heart beats and their scents was far too great for me to resist.

So as I made my way down to the eldest of my son's bedroom, Nikolas, the twins Alexandros and Athena were in their own room next door, but it was my eldest son's heartbeat that summoned me this time. So as I slipped effortlessly into his bedroom.

I watched him sleep for a moment, as his scent and running blood, drowned out the twins, as I knelt down beside his bed. The demon subsided for a moment, long enough for me to feel the love and devotion I felt for this boy. My boy, the child I loved more than my own worth.

My finger ran over his pulsating vein, I watched his body shudder at my frozen touch, as the demon took hold of me full force and the next thing I knew, it was over, the drumming in my ear stopped, the burn in my throat faded, as I sat back slightly.

Watching the scene before me, which broke me and tore the last bit of human emotion from me, the last shred of decency I held, now gone, a constant empty shell, as I placed my head in my hands. My son laying lifeless before me, drained of his life form. Taking in a sharp breath I got to my feet, bending over him, as I kissed his forehead lightly.

I remember then slipping from his room and into the hall way, but the two remaining heartbeats had disappeared, there was nothing but silence now, as I pushed open the door of the twins room viciously to see they were gone, both of them. They had been removed from their beds.

I didn't desire them in that instant, the demon that captured me disappeared as I stared at the empty beds. I was relieved that they were not there. But as I was a bout to turn and seek them out, I felt a hand on my shoulder, spinning around quickly, I saw the swimming and dancing eyes of Amun staring back at me. Pleading with me, as my body began to calm, neither of us said anything of my actions, as he led me from the house and away from the scene in which I had caused.

It wasn't until some weeks later that I had questions answered for me. By now I knew I was a newborn vampire. Amun had changed me because he knew of my ability to track and find people quickly, he knew I was much more useful as an immortal, rather than a human. He never intended for me to return to Greece.

That day I said goodbye to my family, should have been my last goodbye. But from what Amun managed to tell me, after the three days of my immortal change, I just disappeared. He believes, although I have no way of confirming or denying his theory, but he believes that it was my gift, even as a four day old newborn, that sent me back to Greece. To track down my family and I wished I hadn't. But even though he told me this story. Even to this day, I don't believe, nor do I want to believe it.

I did ask Amun what happened to my twin children, Alexandros and Athena, to which he did reveal he had gotten to them in time and left them with a neighbour and in all truth, for that I was grateful to him for saving them, because they would have died that night as well, at my own hands.

My guilt never stopped there, with Amun close by, he allowed me to find my final closure and answers. From the shadows, I lurked, watching the congregation of family and friends, as they buried my wife and son. But if was not until a few days later, that I found out that the day they were buried, there were actually three buried into two graves. Three bodies were given to the earth.

Euthalia was pregnant the day I had killed her. I never did find out if she knew before she died if she was pregnant, or how far along she had been. But that night, when I believed I had killed two members of my family, I had loved with my entire being. I had taken the live of three. One in which I never had a chance to meet, but to have a father like myself, the child was better off not knowing me at all.

For many years though, as the newborn crazies and attacks wore off and I began to take control of my own senses and become somewhat normal in my immortality, I returned to Greece. Usually accompanied by Amun and Kebi. But I attended the grave sites of Euthalia and Nikolas alone. I also watched from the shadows as my surviving children grew up.

I watched them grow from toddlers, to children, to adolescents, to teenagers and then finally into adulthood. I watched them start families, become grand-parent and great-grandparents and finally I watched them die. They both were buried near their mother and brother. I watched their entire life pan out before my very eyes and I didn't even grow a minute older. 

Once my children had past on. I decided it was time to let go. I left their children and their children's children in peace. I wanted to finally put the past of what happened behind them. To let what happened on that dark night, rest finally in peace and not be carried on through the centuries.

I still visit the grave sites of my family. I still ask for their forgiveness of what I did, but over time, things changed. I ended up parting away with Amun and Kebi and joined the Volturi. The rest I suppose I history. But what that night taught me, was I didn't deserve them in life and I didn't deserve to be happy in death either. I don't live any more. I just exist.

Even the members of the Volturi will tell you, that I disappear from time to time, for a few days, weeks, months and even years, I revisit them, I spend my time with them even now I lose track of my path and only my family can get me back on it, but after that night, I now remain a cold heart emotionless killer, I let the demon consume me whenever he pleases and nine times out of ten, he is me.


End file.
